Luna Christensen (RV)
Luna Christensen (ルナ・クリステンセン Runa Kurisutensen) is a character in Story of World: Rainbow Village. A Lovely type idol using red theme color and My Darling Red as her primary brand. 'Appearance' Luna is a light-skinned girl with red eyes. Her long, red hair is tied into braided buns, held with dark blue ribbons that have a white pearl. Her bangs are parted left and right. She has white rabbit-shaped earrings. Luna wears a peterpan-collar shirt with puffy sleeves and thin red bow, black belt with yellow buttons, red skirt with white lines, white ruffled socks, and red Mary Jane shoes. 'Personality' Luna is quite shy and would wither away if not for her team-mates. Luna often follows whatever her teammates do as an example, such as pretending to faint if they would, or dislike someone if she does. This changes as the season continues and she starts to gain more confidence to do more on her own or without friends. Luna also becomes slightly more outgoing. She has a relaxing atmosphere about her and can easily get along with others, most notably the Germanic rivals. This is emphasized by her in-game introduction "I'm Luna. There's nothing more important to me than my friends." Luna is also shown to be quite princess-like. 'Etymology' Luna means "moon" in Spanish. Christensen means "son of Christian", despite being female. 'Relationships' 'Her Family' Jonas Christensen: Luna's father. Lita Christensen: Luna's mother. The Christensen twins: Leno and Luka are shown to be concerned about their younger sister, Luna. From walking with Luna on her first day of school to give them the family's secret recipe apple pie to calm Luna's nerves, the two would gladly help her out. In turn, Luna deeply cares about her brothers - she tried to punch Manami, saying Luna wouldn't lay a finger on her brother after Manami called Luka to lend him her body (although this was revealed to be a misunderstanding). However, Luna does see them as a last resort for help as she knows how much of a handful they are to deal with due to their personalities. 'Nordic friends' Morten Jang: He is the boy that Luna loves. She hopes Morten and her stay together forever. Meiko Shirakaba: Luna feels strongly for Meiko, whom she sees as a good buddy to her and as being very important. In return, it is said that Meiko considers Luna to be the home where her heart truly is. Luna feels the need to take care of and still sees her as a child, a thought that Meiko finds unpleasant. People cannot tell if she yields to Luna. The two of them also frequently fight over a teddy bear. Hoshino Taneda: Like other members of We are Nordic, Kirari surprisingly protective with Luna. When someone is intended to scare her, Kirari will protect it at all cost and always won. Nagisa Kazeno: One of Nagisa's teammates. Luna used to take care of Nagisa whenever she was sick (something that has continued years later). Luna believes Nagisa is worthy of being a king. The two frequently exchange remarks with one another. Kirari Hanakomachi: They have known each other since childhood, but while Kirari considers the two of them to be like best friends and believes that Luna thinks the same way she does, Kirari is unaware of Luna's blunt teasing. Luna frequently refers to her as "Kirari-chan" (Karin in English dub). Despite Luna and Kirari's apparent annoyance towards each other, Hoshino has mentioned that Luna spends a lot of time with Kirari. 'Germanic Rivals' Katja Housen: Katja and Luna are somewhat close. Katja feels sorry for Luna as Akane is mean to her (Luna). The two also have a kind of friend rivalry and often go outside with each other. Rani Momonogi: Luna hasn't meet Rani yet. Akane Otoshiro: Luna usually do not get along well with Akane, and on most occasions both rivals criticize each other or Luna gets offended by Tamaki's criticism. Charlotte: Their rivalry is OK. If the two try hard, they can at least be social friends. Yumi Natsukawa: After learning that Luna and Yumi shared a similar dream, she tried to befriend Luna. After an event occurs, the two aren't just rivals, but they become friends. VM: VM is Luna's closest rival. They have much in common. 'Someone Else' Chino Mimura: The two girls used to get along well. When Chino reveals that he wanted to change his course to music course to follow an idol's footsteps, Luna asked who is he. This triggered Chino to hate him from then on. Manami Sonoda: The two girls are said to share some sort of an acquaintanceship. 'Trivia' *Birthday: 1 December (Sagittarius) *People's first impression of Luna is 'soft'. *Her specialties are ballet dancing and cooking. *The first thing she does every morning is drinking a glass of milk. *One bad thing about Luna: she sometimes throws a childish tantrum at the school. *Luna is afraid of bat, spiders, ghosts, haunted house, as well as all insects (except butterflies and ladybug). However, she finds silkworms cute. *She is probably dexterous with her hands. *She can imitate the sound of a chick. *Her weakness is talking with older people. *In some merchandise, her full name is incorrectly written as "Luna Christiansen". *Luna bears great resemblance to Freja Bondevik: **They both have nearly identical appearances. **They both have red as their theme colour. **Their personalities are easy-going, soft-spoken, sweet, quiet, yet spoiled. **They both hate spicy foods and mushrooms. **They both are ballet dancers. **Their boyfriend are martial artists. **When they were young, their future goal beside idol were respectively actress and cook. **Coincidentally, their respective voice actress were born in 1996 (only 2 months difference), and have the surnames end in "awa". *By then, from wanting to be an actress, Luna then wanted to be a ballet dancer outside her idol career. She was in kindergarten back then. *Strangely, although her counterpart in J.L.G is VM, Luna acts more like Charlotte and VM is more like Kirari. Luna and Charlotte have a lot in common: Both of them are soft-spoken, somewhat shy, and princess-like - whilst VM and Kirari are excited, outgoing, and goof-off's. Goes the same from Paola Himeko with Freja Bondevik and Lillian Hirsch with Kirara Nijiiro from Flower Series. *Depending on her shop's schedule, she will spend his day off. 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Story of World: Rainbow Village characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Lovely Idols Category:Magical girl Category:Nordic